Love Of A Lifeime: An InuYasha SongFic
by Eric Jacobson
Summary: I was feeling sentimental and watching a rather emotional episode of InuYasha, and out this came. InuyashaKagome, Please RR, and please enjoy...


Love Of A Lifetime  
An InuYasha SongFic  
To The Tune Of "Love Of A Lifetime" By Firehouse  
By Eric Jacobson  
  
Tonight, I'm feeling really sentimental. I have a certain young lady on my mind (I Love You, Liza), and I'm all mushy and lovey at the moment. So I pour through my extensive library of music and picked Firehouse's "Love Of A Lifetime," and since InuYasha was on the tube just now, I thought I'd put this one down on digital paper.  
  
The usual disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything InuYasha. That honor belongs to my favorite Manga artist, Takahashi Rumiko. And Love of a Lifetime belongs to my fellow Pennsylvanians, Firehouse. So don't go pulling an RIAA ninja move on me, OK? Thanks...  
  
c/~ Musical Note, Denotes Song Lyrics

::( And Now, On With The Story... )::

InuYasha sat beneath the holy tree, the site where Kikyo bound him fifty years ago. It was here that he'd almost met his end at her hands, the result of Narakou's deception. Here, he hung against the tree's bark, dormant due to the sacred arrow that held him there.  
  
And it was here that he met Kagome...  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
I guess the time is right for us to say  
We'll take our time and live our lives together day by day.  
We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer.  
We know our dreams will all come true with love that we can share.  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
Was she the reincarnation of Kikyo? Was she the embodiment of his lost love? Or was she something different altogether? Questions like these poured through his mind, the feeling in his heart clouding his mind. He loved Kikyo to no end, he would follow her into Hell if she so wished.  
  
But, then there was Kagome..  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
With you I never wonder  
will you be there for me?  
With you I never wonder  
You're the right one for me.  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
She ate at his mind, day in and day out. He had only known her for a few months, but she had started to grow on him. In a way, he hated what she meant to him. The last time he'd felt like this about anyone, he nearly died and was imprisoned on the tree he now sat beneath. She was in his thoughts for good now, and he realized that he could no longer escape what he was feeling.  
  
Kouga crossed his mind for a moment, and his jealousy rose within him. But his thoughts soon beat even that into submission, just as they had done with his hatred. There was no way Kagome could love that wolf, no way at all. Even when he was around, he could almost feel Kagome's love keeping her connected to him, despite Kouga's presence.  
  
_Yep_, he thought, _there's no doubt about it. No sense hiding from it anymore. It's a part of me, and I might has well accept it for what it is...  
  
_ c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
Forever in my heart I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
Kagome sat on her bed, unable to sleep. Outside, the city was eerily quiet, too quiet for a night this early in the fall. Especially at this time of the night. This was the time that most kids her age would be out and about, relishing what they could of the good weather while school was in. Soon, snow would begin to fall, and winter would make outdoor activities rather limited.  
  
But as she sat in bed, there was only one limitation to her own plans. Her mind was fixed on the half-demon boy she had left behind in the Feudal Era.  
  
How could she compete with Kikyo? How could she possibly hope to get his attention? He was hopeless as far as she was concerned. Always snapping at her, insulting her, calling her childish names. For a half-demon with incredible powers, he certainly was rather immature...  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
With every kiss our love is like brand new  
and every star up in the sky was made for me and you  
Still we both know that the road is long.  
We know that we will be together because our love is strong.  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
She couldn't help it, though, the feeling in her heart. She couldn't hide it from herself, disguise it or otherwise pass it off anymore. She knew she loved him, more than she'd ever loved anyone short of her family. At times, she felt as if her love for him was stronger than even the family bonds.  
  
Tomorrow, she was going to go back to the Feudal Era. And tomorrow, she would open her heart to him. Whether he accepted her affections or not, it didn't matter. She had to tell InuYasha how she felt. She didn't care about Kikyo, she didn't care about any of their history, or their present. She had to let him know...  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
Forever in my heart I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
When she emerged from the well, Kagome looked all around, but saw noone. They were probably all in the village nearby, waiting for her to come strolling down the lane and rejoin the group. _Oh well_, she thought, _no big deal. But before I go into town, I think... I think I'll just sit for a little while._ She sat down on the edge of the well and stared off into the sky. It was late morning, and the sun was rather high overhead. The sky was clear for the most part, with scattered clouds here and there. The breez blew through her hair and caressed her face. _A picture perfect morning 500 years in the past, I guess. But where is..._  
  
Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and quickly recognized who it was. "There you are, InuYasha."  
  
"Kagome..." He could barely speak. What he wanted to say came so easily the night before, when he was alone, rehearsing every word carefully. But now that she was actually here, things didn't flow the way he'd practiced.  
  
"It's OK, InuYasha. I know what you're thinking. You don't have to tell me, just thinking it is enough."  
  
"Kagome, I really do..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentance.  
  
She put her finger to his lips and smiled. She could see the love in his eyes, and it made her feel like she finally belonged here. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder. He returned the favor, pulling her closer to him and resting his head against hers...  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
Oooooh, I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
Forever in my heart I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
  
Love of a lifetime  
  
I've finally found the love...  
  
c/~ c/~ c/~   
  
  
The end. Another sappy nugget of mush from me, a man possessed by the soul of a hopeless romantic. Hope you enjoyed it ^,^ And hey! If you liked this, then you might like some of my other stories as well! Feel free to check them out! Ja ne ^,^


End file.
